What's the Magic Word?
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Shunsui has been acting strange today, Ukitake has noticed. What was he tallying up in his notebook and why was he kissing him randomly in mid-sentence? ShunUki


**Title: **What's the Magic Word?

**Summary: **Shunsui has been acting strange today, Ukitake has noticed. What was he tallying up in his notebook and why was he kissing him randomly in mid-sentence?

**Pairings:** ShunUki

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Bleach series, so you can't sue me. Not that you'd get much, anyway...

**Warnings:** Shounen Ai, fluff and kissing! Don't like, don't read!

**AN: **Um, yeah, this was supposed to be another drabble, but it got away from me again. I used to be very good at drabbles, anything from 500 to 800 words, but now everything is reaching over a 1500! Damn muse! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy watching my muse get the better of me, I mean, enjoy this oneshot.

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Shunsui to take the day off work (which happened more often than not) to spend the day with him, Ukitake taking some time out for himself to enjoy his company even further. The sight of the two of them together, sitting around near Ukitake's Koi pond under the warm sun, enjoying their chosen beverages, talking aimlessly about days gone by was a very common occurrence; it had been for years and it would stay that way for many more years to come.

Everyone knew that they are together, as in a deeply loving couple. They weren't legally married, but so damn close that everyone was surprised that they weren't. Central 46 wasn't openly in favour of their union, but they knew better than to say anything against them.

Anger two of the strongest captains in the Gotei 13? Not very smart, even Central 46 knew that.

But what was unusual, even for Ukitake himself, was seeing Shunsui with a notebook and a writing utensil in his hands, humming a merry tune to himself and pulling the book out at random times and writing in it for a moment. He would grin slyly to himself as it did so, however, which made even Ukitake raise a delicate eyebrow in his direction.

Having such a tremendous amount of curiosity could be bad for one's health, ya know?

At first, Ukitake had tried to butter Shunsui up by kissing him on the lips, nuzzling his head under his chin as his hand tried to sneak into his sleeve to snatch the notebook from him unsuspectingly. But Shunsui would always snare his wrist in his powerful hand before he could get a hold of it properly, abruptly pinning his arms by his sides as he tisked at how naughty he was.

"That earned you five more points, Juu-chan," he had said to him with a somewhat lustful grin before releasing him and swaggering away with a hum.

He may have lost that round, but Ukitake was pretty adamant he'll win this yet. So that was why he and Shunsui were enjoying the outdoors, engaging in rather mindless conversation, Ukitake trying to goad Shunsui into showing his secret notebook with comments on how terrible his writing was. He didn't have terrible writing in truth; his lettering was very beautiful and graceful, especially whenever he wrote a loving poem for him. He just liked to tease him every now and again.

"The weather is very pleasant today," Ukitake commented, trying his best to ignore his curiosity toward the notepad sitting innocently in the sleeve of Shunsui's haori. "Isn't it, Shunsui?"

Shunsui nodded his head as he pulled out that dratted book, made a mark in it with a simple stroke of his pen, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. "It most certainly is," he said.

Again, Ukitake's eyes trailed down to the notebook and watched until it disappeared from sight. He wanted so badly to question its purpose but bit his lip and tried to show that he wasn't bothered by its existence. It seemed harmless enough and if it was something Shunsui truly wanted to keep secret from him, he wouldn't be flashing it around in front of him. He was just being mischievous again.

Just like he was back in the academy. Some habits just never die, so what was the harm in indulging him in a few games?

Suddenly, as Shunsui wrote in his notebook again, he made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a noise of delight, halting all conversation for a moment.

"Hmm, I've already filled up the entire page," he commented seemingly to himself, but said it loud enough to draw Ukitake's attention.

"Filled up the page?" Ukitake repeated, tilting his head to the side in question as Shunsui placed the notepad back into his sleeve.

But before Ukitake even had the chance to question him further, Shunsui unexpectedly placed a hand on the back of his neck and tugged him forward, causing him to quite literally fall into his lap. Ukitake made a small noise of surprise as he tried to right himself again, placing his hand on Shunsui's hairy chest, pushing himself up to sit properly on his lap. Then, his eyes widen in surprise as Shunsui's mouth came down to close over his in a chaste, but lip tingling kiss.

"S-Shunsui?" Ukitake stuttered from the shock of the kiss, a light flush on his cheeks when Shunsui rested his hands on his hips so he wasn't to go anywhere anytime soon.

"Like I said, I ran out of room," Shunsui said as he grinned back at him, mirth in his gaze.

Ukitake blinked, still not entirely sure what his long time lover was talking about. "Out of room for what?"

"The tally."

"The tally?" He questioned before Shunsui pulled him in for another kiss, this one slightly longer than the first, Shunsui even going as far as nibbling on his bottom lip in an incredibly sensual way before pulling away, leaving Ukitake both longing for more and a bit annoyed.

"What was that for?" Ukitake questioned as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in a motion of surprise more than anything.

"I didn't have room to add more to the tally," Shunsui explained as if it was the most logical thing he had ever said.

"What's that got to do with kissing me?" Again, Ukitake questioned him, still buried deeply in a haze of confusion. "What's the tally-?"

Yet again, Shunsui interrupted him with a kiss, his hand on the back of Ukitake's neck slipping into his hair to make the heated touch last a little bit longer. But Ukitake thumped lightly on a part of his exposed chest and pushed himself back roughly, appearing ever so adorably frazzled and frustrated.

"Shunsui!"

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me what the-" _**Again**_, Shunsui kissed him mid sentence, making Ukitake feel a mild sense of aggravation when he pulled back with that blasted grin on his lips. "Would you stop that?!"

"Meh, not my fault, Juu," Shunsui protested in his usual drawl, trying his best to look innocent but the expression was lost due to his eyes shimmering with mischievous amusement.

Ukitake shook his head at his frustrating and teasing lover, wondering how he was able to put up with him for so long. He was obviously doing this to rile him up, that was certain. But what he didn't know was what game he was playing at.

"What in the-?" Shunsui kissed him again abruptly before pulling back to let him finish his sentence. "-world has gotten into you, Shun?"

"You said the magic word," Shunsui finally explained to him, leaning forward so they were nearly nose to nose.

Ukitake blinked. "Magic word?"

"Yep!"

"What's the-" Another kiss, this one lingering a bit longer than the others, giving Ukitake time to ponder his words and he soon realized that _the_ magic word was. He couldn't believe it, 'the' was the magic word?

Oh, he saw what he was doing now.

Ukitake broke the kiss by twisting his head away, panting softly from the passionate caress and placed a finger to his lover's lips, signalling to Shunsui that he knew what he was doing now.

"Wait, 'the'-" Shunsui snared his wrist, tugged it aside abruptly and kissed him again, Ukitake pushing him back a moment later with a highly amused look on his face. "Is the-" another chaste kiss. "magic word?"

He received a kiss to his nose for his answer. "That's right."

"But that word is so common!" Ukitake laughed as he stayed comfortably still in his lap.

"I didn't say it was special," Shunsui retorted playfully. "I just said it was magic."

"So you created a tally for every time I said that word?" Ukitake asked him, still chuckling with delight at his lover's inventiveness as he placed his hands on his shoulders. "Why?"

"It's a kiss debt that must be paid off by the end of the day," Shunsui explained simply as he picked up the notebook and counted the tally, calculating the numbers in his head. "And that accumulates to approximately two hours of rigorous make-out time."

Ukitake immediately blushed a deep red as Shunsui all but leered at him, that sexy smile of his causing Ukitake's heart to skip a beat. He didn't think he said 'the' word that many times, but then again he did _earn_ bonus points for trying to steal the notebook away from Shunsui in his earlier attempts.

"I owe you two hours already?" Ukitake asked him with a small smile. "But it's only midday!"

"Do you want to pay it off now?" Shunsui practically purred into his ear, his hands on his hips slipping around to rest seductively on the curl of his butt.

Ukitake shivered from his hot breath against his throat and the back of his neck, trembling ever so slightly in his arms. They really shouldn't, not out here in the open like this, but...screw it.

He swallowed thickly and pressed himself further into Shunsui's lap, his own lips finding his ear. He nibbled the lobe for a moment, causing Shunsui to tense underneath him as he removed a hand from his shoulder to grab the rim of his hat, removing it from his head and dropping it carefully to the ground.

"Yes," Ukitake whispered and a mere moment later he found himself flat on his back on the warm grass, Shunsui hovering over him as they engaged in a deeply passionate kiss, lips moving hungrily together as hands touched and caressed every bit of exposed flesh.

Somehow, from the way Shunsui touched and kissed him, his body pressed firmly against his Ukitake doubted that his debt would be fully repaid within the next two hours.

Shunsui would make sure of that.

* * *

Mwaha, love devious Shunsui :3 Please comment!


End file.
